Currently, the Internet is primarily a point-to-point or host-to-host network where information is identified by its location on the network. The increasing demand for scalable and efficient distribution of content has led to the development of future Internet architectures, such as Information Centric Networks (ICNs) and Software Defined Networks (SDNs). SDN decouples control plane from data plane, which decides where and how the traffic is to be sent and the data plane forwards the traffic to a destination. In ICN, communication is not based on host-to-host communication. Instead, requesters may send requests to a network, requesting for the content without mentioning its location. Further, in ICN, along with a source of the content, the content is also cached at local routers to deliver the content to the user either from the source and/or from the local routers.